Kissing Santa Claus
by awordycontradiction
Summary: She couldn't stop the smile that was ready to crack her face in half. She was really happy, and Lydia hasn't been this happy during the holidays in a very long time.


**Hi! Wanted to say Happy Holidays and well wishes for the new year. Thank you for everyone who always reads and supports me. Writing is such a huge part of me, and people like all of you who take the time out to read and comment and say such sweet things, it means the world to me. So thank you. Also this is for PackMartinski's writing contest for Stiles and Lydia on Tumblr.. never entered a writing contest before... should be interesting haha. **

Hushed laughter and forks scratching was a murmur. A soft, buzzing white noise that left a comfortable togetherness around the broad, open room. Waiters in starchy white dress shirts flocked around, refilling water glasses, clearing salad plates and bread bowls. The evening was coming together without a hitch.

A classical rendition of Jingle Bells was wafting through the slim speakers placed all around the decorated hall. Tiny Christmas trees were at the center of every round table, – including a few Menorahs – reds and greens littering any free surface.

Lydia Martin and her mother – who was still in the process of changing her last name – stood close together on the small, raised platform that served as a stage. A microphone was held tight in Mrs. Martin's hand, so naturally as if she entertained rooms on a regular bases.

She tapped the top of the mic with a long, candy cane red fingernail and waited, with a breezy smile as all the guests paused to stare at her.

"I promise not to take up _too_ much time." Mrs. Martin grinned, her eyes sparkling in the single spot light.

"We would like to just thank each and every one of you for making this years annual Christmas Party. Our family has been through a lot this year-" Mrs. Martin grabbed Lydia's hand. "And to be ending this chaotic year with such wonderful friends, it's an honor."

Mrs. Martin chuckled, her eyes hazing over with such harsh memories. Lydia cringed. She stared out into the crowd. Some of her mother's friends were nodding, and the mayor of Beacon Hills raised his wine glass. She searched for her friends. Lydia couldn't make out their expressions, but she knew they felt what she did. They _all_ had a rough year.

"Anyway," – the older woman shook her head – "the _real_ reason I'm up here is to give credit where credit is do." Mrs. Martin admitted shyly.

"I had a very nasty cold these past few weeks, and Lydia-" Mrs. Martin released her daughters hand only to firmly yank her by her wrist, tugging her closer. "put together this whole party on her own."

Cheers and off beat claps were heard throughout the room. Lydia beamed. She wouldn't admit it to her mother's guests, but she couldn't have done it alone. She had help. _A lot_ of it.

"So thank you all again for joining us for the holidays. And we have a special surprise for you all before desert." Mrs. Martin finished with a little clap of her own and handed the microphone back to the DJ.

It wasn't a _real_ surprise, Lydia thought with an eye roll. Well, if you didn't count the _same_ surprise guest making an appearance _every_ year... The young woman stalked across the dance floor towards her table. Isaac, Allison and Scott sat politely, all dressed beautifully. – Lydia's orders – None of them had ever been to a Martin Christmas Bash. They were for the most _elite_ Beacon Hill's residence. But with Lydia's change of heart, and her mother's sudden openness, it became less about impressing the right people, and more about actually enjoying the holidays.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked, counting all her friends, and taking in the empty seat to her right.

Scott stared at Stiles' seat as well, a guilty look on his face.

"Oh. Right. Hey, Lydia. There's something I kinda need to tell you."

"Scott!" Allison hissed. "You never told her?"

Lydia frowned, her red lipstick turning her mouth into a pursed, bold line. She crossed her arms over her shimmering silver dress and stared at Scott McCall expectantly. Scott's expression was sheepish at best, and the small glare that Allison was dispensing gave Lydia little reassurance. He was about to speak, he took a breath, opened his mouth.. and then closed it abruptly when Mrs. Martin strolled over, a big smile on her face.

"Lydia, sweetheart? Harold hasn't shown up yet." Her mother took a hold of her arm, speaking with a plastered smile, not to alert her guests.

"What?" Lydia snapped. "I called and reminded him this afternoon." She assured.

And yeah, okay. That wasn't _entirely_ true. _Stiles_ called and confirmed this afternoon. He helped her out so much with this party, Lydia felt almost guilty not giving him any recognition.

"He's not here."

Lydia sighed. "I'll take care of it." Her mother walked away a moment later, the Mayor on her arm.

"That's what I had to tell you. Your Santa called, and said he couldn't make it." Scott scratched his jaw. Lydia groaned.

"Oh god. This is going to be a disaster." She slumped into her seat.

She snapped her head up a moment later, as she unconsciously went for the seat to her right. To grab onto Stiles, her makeshift life line. It bothered her how much she depended on him. He had given her so much of his time. Never complained, even when Lydia royally pissed him off. He was so excited to be useful and Lydia needed him to be useful right now, and make things better.

"And I _suppose_ Stiles isn't here because he didn't want me to kill him in front of all these people?" The edge in her voice was cold.

She always overcompensated when she was trying to be mad at Stiles. Lydia believed it was because she didn't like how things changed. It happened almost painfully slow, the way Stiles entered into her world. And then, like blinking, it happened all at once. It gave her whiplash. She didn't care if it was the Holiday season, or that the day after next was Christmas. Stiles would get her cold shoulder till his birthday if Lydia felt like it.

Allison grinned. "Not exactly."

* * *

There was a thin buzz of chatter on the other side of the thick oak door. The young man in the quieter room loosened his pale green tie, the one that reminded him of a _certain_ red head's eyes, and swallowed down his less than flattering string of insecurities. He didn't know what he was doing. He just knew that he had to make things perfect. Lydia was counting on him.

He hid out in the changing room of the Beacon Hill's Legion Hall for over an hour, fumbling with his emotions and costume.

"Stiles?" A voice was barely heard from the other side of the door. But the sharp edge and the rasp led him to know who it was.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"Where the hell is my Santa Claus?" Lydia Martin demanded. "It's almost time for him to deliver stupid gift cards!"

Stiles gulped again, rolling up the light gray dress shirt sleeves and scratching the back of his neck.

"Give me a second. Just make sure everything is ready."

He felt like an idiot. But Stiles was Lydia's idiot, and he'd do anything to make her smile.

With his vague answer, and Allison's annoying smile, Lydia stalked off to the platform, waiting for all the children present to sit around the stage. Lydia drummed her fingers, that were painted a shade of green a little darker than her eyes, – the polish matching her killer heels perfectly – against her bare thigh. She held the microphone in the opposite hand. She sat on the large, velvet red seat that in the center of the platform. No matter how nervous she was though, Lydia knew somehow that Stiles would fix this. That seemed to annoy her more.

"Alright, everyone!" Lydia grinned. She definitely inherited her mothers flawless way of hiding her anxiety.

"I just heard from a little elf that Santa has finally arrived!" She grinned as she saw the children light up. "I promised to make this quick because he still has some toys to make for Christmas Eve. And if we give him enough applause, I think he'll come out now." Lydia gulped while removing the mic from her lips.

The children started a thunderous applause that stretched throughout the entire room. Lydia clapped too, staring at the entrance. Then, without making her sweat, a skinny kid in a big red suit appeared, chanting a string of_ "Ho Ho Ho's" _and waddled his way to her side. Lydia could cry. She felt her eyes well up as his tawny eyes found hers. He winked quickly before taking the seat she offered.

"Will my beautiful assistant please open my sack?" Stiles' Santa voice bellowed. It was deep and rich, and one look at the crowd told Lydia that they were eating it up.

"Anything for you Santa." Lydia laughed and untied the string.

The children rushed Stiles. He played it up flawlessly. Handing each child a gift card, hugging the ones that threw themselves on him, sang a Merry Christmas after each child got their gift, as well as answered their many questions.

Once the last child in the line got their red envelope, she asked, "Santa, why are you so skinny?"

Lydia stifled a laugh and Stiles' cheeks blushed redder.

"Well, Ashley-" Santa Stiles pondered. The little girl's blue eyes ignited at the mention of her name. Truth was, Ashley Hepburn was Stiles' neighbor.

"I'm waiting for my fill of cookies tomorrow night to make me nice and fat again." He winked at her as she danced back to her parents.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" He called, receiving a few return wishes and waves.

Stiles stood, scratching under his fake white beard.

"Thank you, Stiles." Lydia smiled up at him.

Stiles shrugged. "Your usual guy backed out and it was too late to find a replacement."

"No." Lydia shook her head. "Not just for playing Santa, but for everything. You really are the best friend I have." Stiles blushed.

They hopped down from the small stage and walked towards the exit, so Stiles could dump his costume.

"You are a life saver!" Mrs. Martin sighed, coming out of no where and collected Stiles into a bone crushing hug. The boy was too surprised to hug back.

"You're welcome Mrs. Martin." He said, trying not to make it obvious that he couldn't breathe.

"Mom, you're killing Santa." Lydia smirked, her arms crossed.

Mrs. Martin let go, laughing. "Sorry, sorry." She squeezed his cotton covered shoulder. "Thank you."

She then walked away. "I think mom had one too many." Lydia frowned, standing at Stiles' side.

"I'll get my dad to drive her home later." He answered.

The two watched as their respective parents chatted. Lydia smiled. He was always thinking of her. Lydia moved in front of him, barely covering his view of their parents and leaned up to kiss his cheek. To Lydia, it was silly and innocent. To Stiles, it looked as if he won the lottery.

"What was that for?"

"Always being there."

"Oh my gosh!" Someone shrieked from behind. The two turned back to the party, dear in the headlights expressions in tow. "You just kissed Santa!" A little girl shrieked. The whole room started laughing, so did Stiles. Lydia blushed.

"She just wants to be on the Nice List this year." Santa Stiles assured the girl, receiving a hit from Lydia.

Stiles grunted, but was still laughing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. From the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Scott walking towards the pair, and even if for just a little while, Stiles wanted to be alone with Lydia.

"You did a great job, Lydia. Your mom seems really happy."

"_We_ did a great job. I'll tell her later that you helped."

Stiles paused, grabbing her shoulder with his black glove. "Nah, let it be my Christmas present to you."

Lydia grinned. "But I didn't get you anything."

Stiles laughed. "You just kissed me in front of half of Beacon Hills. Best Christmas ever!" He promised while ruffling her curls and ducking into the changing room before she could yell at him.

Lydia rested her back on the other side of the door, waiting for him to lose the beard. She couldn't stop the smile that was ready to crack her face in half. She was really happy, and Lydia hasn't been this happy during the holidays in a very long time.


End file.
